Effacer l'ardoise
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Ron et Draco s'affrontent dans une bataille silencieuse ou leurs souvenirs se distillent et se mélangent. Aujourd'hui, Rose et Scorpius sont ensemble, et ils viennent de l'apprendre.


**NA :** Petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit FoF !

* * *

-Effacez l'ardoise, s'il vous plait !

Effacer l'ardoise, c'est effacer les dettes de toutes ces vies. C'est oublier les insultes, les regards méprisants, les humiliations, les moqueries, puis les violences, les tortures, le sang et la haine. Gommer tout ce qui a été fait ? Ça non, Ron en est incapable. Ses doigts serrent ceux d'Hermione qui lui caresse le bras, comme pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Draco Malfoy est en face de lui, le visage impassible, inexpressif. Il porte un masque et ce que le patriarche des Granger-Weasley ignore, c'est que Draco, lui aussi, il les compte les dettes de toutes ces vies. Celle de Dumbledore. Celles de ces gens enfermés dans son sous-sol, dont il ne pouvait ignorer les cris. Celles de ces élèves de Poudlard qu'il a regardé se faire massacrer sans rien dire cette nuit-là… Une, dix, trente, cinquante… Il n'en connait même pas le nombre exact.

La haine des adolescents est peut-être morte. Mais son goût amer, lui, son goût de fer et se colère, il est resté dans la bouche de Ron. Dès fois, en dormant, il réentend les hurlements de douleur d'Hermione en train de subir la folie meurtrière de Bellatrix. Il revoit le visage de ses camarades de Poudlard, apeurés, terrorisés et paralysés.

-Pour nous ! Insiste sa fille.

Les deux hommes regardent la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn qui s'est dressée entre eux. Rose, tient la main de Scorpius dans la sienne et semble s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, comme si ce dernier était sa seule ancre dans cette tempête infernale qui menaçait de les détruire.

Draco détaille la petite-amie de son fils du coin de l'œil. Elle a les yeux bleus, un nez retroussé, des tâches de rousseurs sur ce dernier et les lèvres pulpeuses. Ses cheveux épais sont indisciplinés et ses boucles souples partent dans tout les sens. Il aurait dû se douter que ça finirait ainsi, entre son fils et elle… Rose Weasley. Depuis la rentrée de son fils, il n'a cessé d'entendre son prénom et son nom dans la bouche de Scorpius. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir, il aurait dû deviner. Draco avait signé pour une amitié entre ces deux-là ! Pas pour l'amour !

Ron lui, a plongé ses prunelles dans celles de sa fille. Elle, elle ne le voit même pas. Elle a la tête baissée, et il devine qu'elle se retient de pleurer. Il la connait par cœur sa fille. Il observe Scorpius lui relever le menton et la forcer à le regarder. Et instantanément, le visage de sa Rose s'illumine, comme si elle venait de voir le soleil après une trop longue nuit. Ron soupire.

Ils se jaugent, s'affrontent. C'est à qui baissera le regard le premier. Mais aucun des deux ne le fait.

-Scorpius, je suis bien conscient que Rose et toi vous vous aimez, mais il y a certaines choses que vous ne pouvez comprendre tous les deux…, murmure Draco.

Le blond n'a rien contre Rose, au contraire. Il l'apprécie. Elle est venue de nombreuses fois au manoir, rendre visite à Scorpius avec son cousin Albus et leur amie Allénore. En revanche, il n'est pas prêt à affronter Ron et Hermione. Ils lui rappellent trop l'adolescent qu'il a été et les horreurs qu'il a pu commettre. Ou encore pire. Les horreurs qu'il a laissé être commise. Il ne pourra jamais se pardonner, ça il l'a compris et l'a accepté. Mais défier ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, ces personnes a qui il a causé du tort, ça, il ne peut pas.

Ron baisse finalement les yeux et s'approche vers Draco, en lui tendant une main peu avenante.

-Effacer l'ardoise, Malfoy, c'est impossible. Mais pour nos enfants, allons donc écrire sur une autre…

Draco fronce les sourcils. Qui aurait cru que Ron Weasley puisse se montrer aussi sage ? Certainement pas lui. Et pourtant, il accepte cette main tendue et la serre dans la sienne avant de la lâcher aussitôt.

-Merci, souffle Scorpius soulagé.

Les deux jeunes adultes respirent de nouveau, ayant presque retenu leur souffle pendant tout l'échange.

Effacer l'ardoise… C'était peut-être demander un peu trop. Mais le fait était que pour leur enfant, Ron et Draco étaient capables d'effacer toutes leurs dettes, de gommer la colère des fantômes de leur adolescence.


End file.
